Taking the Plunge
by unoaranya30
Summary: Written for Deviant Art Contest. Theme of Superman or Wonder Woman asking the other out on a first date. Setting is my Spin The Bottle universe some three years after the events of that story. humor/adventure/romance Wonder Woman/Superman


Taking The Plunge

Smallville, Kansas

Clark was smiling at himself in the mirror. He had plenty to smile about and for very different reasons than you or I. His smile today had to do with his quickly developing and increasing powers and with his best friend.

Four specific powers contributed to his smile today, but at the moment Clark had only considered three, his strength, his speed and his impressive recuperative powers. He was especially pleased with his recuperative powers.

Clark and the Junior Justice League had tangled with the Junior Doomers earlier that morning. It seemed that the JDer's had developed a plan to turn all ocean water into kool-aid. This had of course been Bizarro's idea. And why not, it was what the oceans were made out of back on his home world of Htrae.

Bruce had been monitoring the Junior Doomers chatter and Arthur had confirmed that they were moving barrels of nasty smelling sugary stuff to his beloved waters. So the Junior Justice League had intervened in the nick of time and saved countless millions of dollars in trips to the dentist as well as the fishing industries worldwide.

The battle had not been easy. Clark had been hurt before, so he was not an overconfident boy, but he was confident. His powers had increased tremendously over the last three years. And now at the age of fifteen he was definitely starting to lose the tall lankiness to what would eventually be a very well filled out young man. He was as tall as Kator now though not quite as heavy yet. Being the strongest on the team he had tackled both Bizarro and Big Grundy. He had handled each of them in the past but never together and it seemed that every time Big Grundy came out of the swamps that he was different. This time he had been stronger than Clark.

Having trained with Diana, Bruce, Arthur and Kator in hand to hand combat had helped tremendously but he had not been able to focus and talk what he called his "retarded talk" to Bizarro while handling the two power houses. And while Big Grundy was nowhere near as fast as he, Bizarro was and so he had taken quite a beating before his friends had been able to neutralize the evil kool-aid mix and round up or chase away the other doomers.

Diana, Kator and Shayera had saved him. Diana's lasso and the Hawks' nth metal had neutralized Big Grundy, allowing Clark to focus all of his attention on speaking "retarded" to Bizarro.

It had worked. Bizarro had agreed that he, "should am put all kool aid mix in earth oceans and never am put kool aid mix in ocean's of htrae again". With that he had left to attend to the oceans of htrae.

Diana had scolded him for not waiting for help and just jumping into the fray while she had wiped away at his cuts, but had praised him for having used his incredible mind in handling the young Bizarro. Clark had thought it funny that Diana considered him talking "retarded" to Bizarro as something intelligent but He had been too excited by her attentions to defend himself or apologize so he had just grinned uncontrollably at her.

He had been wanting to ask her to come to the summer carnival with him the following week, but had been a little unsure if her mother would let her go. The swatting he had received at her hands three years ago was still fresh in his mind. He winced at the memory, but he also remembered her being quite nice to him ever since.

As he stared at his quickly disappearing bruises he decided that with the permission of his parents he would ask Diana's mother and Diana if she could come with him to the carnival. Having decided he hurried and put a shirt on then sped from his bathroom to the kitchen where his parents were just sitting down for lunch and waiting for him. He hurried through his lunch while explaining his plan. Having received their approval and seeing his mother's shock at the speed at which he devoured his soup and sandwich, he apologized, thanked them and disappeared out the door.

Clark immediately took to the skies and sped towards the magical spot above the island of Themyscira where he and Diana always met. He was shocked to find her heading towards him. She was as lovely as always and her smile made her whole face glow. He never tired of looking at her, of studying all of her features, her gestures, or of taking in her smell. While he didn't think any of the JJL girls smelled bad, none of them came even close to smelling so good as Diana.

Diana seemed more pleased to see him than usual. She gave him a powerful hug that caught him off guard since they had not had very much physical contact since the swatting episode of three years earlier. He wanted to ask her right then and there if she would go with him to the carnival, but his senses were too overwhelmed by her sight, feel, sound and smell. He was shocked when he finally focused on what Diana was saying to him.

"Kal! I can't believe you are here! I was just going to visit you! Mother gave me permission to invite you to our spring festival. She even said it would be okay if we held hands! She promised not to swat you because she likes you and thinks that you are a very decent boy. Is not that wonderful? Say you will come! It will be a first date for us. There are lots of games, dancing, and horseback riding and maybe after it is all done you and I can go swimming together. We have never been swimming together. Do you know how to swim?" Diana asked innocently.

Clark had frozen at the mention of swimming. He instantly remembered her telling him that the Amazons always swam naked. Clark was a very powerful young boy. He was very intelligent as well, but the thought of swimming naked with Diana seemed to be a little to overpowering for even him.

Without a warning of any kind, the last son of the house of El dropped from the sky and splashed into the ocean waters below, while Diana followed him confused and concerned. Had Kal actually fainted? Or did he want to swim with her already?


End file.
